Terra Lyn
by Bleakshow
Summary: After a bad fight with a group of Talons, the Storm Hawks land on Terra Lyn to get out of the storm. But Finn is acting strange when they decide to venture into the city for some shopping. Ignore the bad summary...
1. Introduction

My first fanfic! Haven't written in a while, due to lack of ideas. Please don't hate me for my lack of writing skills, I 'm rusty. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer: Storm Hawks and all its related stuff belongs to Nerd Corps. Except my OC's. Cause they belong to me.

Introduction:

Running a gloved hand over the Condor's hull, Stork shook his head, "She's not looking so good." examining the damage more closely, he continued. "But Junko and I'll be able to do most of the repairs between the two of us."

Aerrow nodded. "How long do you need?"

"A few days, at best." Stork replied.

"Alright, get started right away then." Aerrow ordered, just as Junko came out of the Condor with a toolbox and began discussing the repairs with Stork.

Not understanding the terminology, and trusting the two completely, Aerrow went to the bridge of the Condor. There he found Piper looking at her charts.

He came up behind her so he could see the maps. "Anything on our location yet?" Piper had been trying to figure out where they were since they had first spotted the Terra in the midst of a storm. They had decided to land; the Condor had been in bad shape after battling the Cylconians.

Piper pointed on her map. "Terra Lyn. I'm still working on our exact location, but I think we're somewhere here." she pointed again.

"Good, keep working on that." Aerrow headed to his next stop, the engine room.

"Finn, how are we doing on our supplies?" Aerrow glanced around; the room was empty. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" The blonde boy came into the room, mouth full.

Aerrow sighed. "You were supposed to be checking the supplies…"

"I wath" Finn swallowed. "The fridge is empty."

"What about our crystals and other _important _things like that?"

"Oh. Pretty low."

Aerrow ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we could go into the town and pick up supplies. We could get some stuff for Junko and Stork if they need it…"

"Where are we, anyways?" Finn asked casually.

"Terra Lyn." Aerrow replied. Turning to leave, he didn't notice Finn's blue eyes widen.

"Actually, I think we'll be fine till we get to the next Terra." Finn suddenly blurted out. "I mean, supplies." he explained when Aerrow looked puzzled.

"We can't go anywhere until Stork and Junko finish repairing the ship, so we might as well stock up on anything we need." Aerrow explained.

"Oh, Sure." Finn agreed uneasily.


	2. Chapter 1: The Strikers

Chapter 1: 

The marketplace was huge. It smelled of all kinds of food, so delicious that it even made Piper drool. Aerrow seemed to be relaxed, grabbing samples at every stall and then coming back for more, while Finn just wandered off ahead of Piper and Aerrow.

Suddenly, there was the sound of engines revving and Finn darted towards the most crowded stall in sight. Aerrow and Piper exchanged a confused look, just as two Skyrides braked in front of them. The two riders looked similar, blonde hair and blue eyes, thought the bigger one wore his hair long and shaggy and the younger looking one had a buzz cut that seemed to be growing out. The older boy looked about 20 and the other one looked just a bit younger.

Piper grinned, she had to admit, the older one was pretty cute. She glanced over at Aerrow; she had always liked longer hair on guys.

"It's another squadron. Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Piper suggested, heading towards them. Aerrow followed.

"Hi." Aerrow said, just at the riders got off their bikes.

"Hey. I'm Asher; skynight, leader of the Strikers." Asher saw the redhead's armour and raised an eyebrow. "This is Liam, my wingman and little brother."

"I'm Aerrow; also a skynight, leader of the Storm hawks. This is Piper, navigation and tactics expert." He held out a hand, and the skynights shook.

"Storm hawks, huh? Sounds familiar..." Liam said.

"Of course, the original storm hawks where legendary!" Asher exclaimed, whacking his brother on the side of the head playfully. "Though we've heard great things about you guys, too." He added.

"That's not what I meant, but whatever." Liam shrugged, rubbing the side of his head.

"So where's the rest of your squadron?" Asher asked. "I mean, it's not just you two, right?"

"No, Stork and Junko are fixing our ship and Finn just, kind of disappeared."

Both Strikers looked surprised at the last part.

"Wait, did you say Finn?" Liam asked. "Blonde kid, about this tall, blue eyes, plays guitar?"

"Well, yeah, he's our sharpshooter. Do you know him?" Aerrow looked puzzled.

Neither of the boys could answer, they were laughing too hard. Piper and Aerrow just stood there, confused. Aerrow thought the brothers were crazy, and Piper wondered if the rest of the Terra was just as weird as them.

"Is… he with… you guys?" Asher finally managed to say between gasps when the laughter finally died down.

"Yeah, I think he's somewhere around here." Piper answered slowly. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Finn. "In fact, he's right over there." She pointed at Finn, whose back was to them. What happened next was even more confusing, both brothers ran in the direction Piper pointed at, right towards Finn.

Finn wondered what Piper and Aerrow were doing with those idiots, Asher and Liam. It was probably more interesting then watching a toaster display, trying to stay hidden. He didn't dare look back, just in case; though he wasn't paying any attention to the woman at the stall.

After it seemed that no one had seen him, Finn convinced himself that nobody would see him. Pushing through the crowd of old ladies and housewives, he made it back onto the path. He took a deep breath; the air smelled of pretzels and sky burgers, cotton candy and –

"Finny!" He didn't have any time to get away.

_Thwack!_

He found himself on the ground, pinned down by something heavy. His eyes were closed and his head spun from hitting the ground. But he quickly recovered and opened his eyes to find his tacklers staring down at him with big stupid grins on their faces.

By this time, Aerrow and Piper hade made their way over to Finn, Liam and Asher. They were still confused as ever, but at least they were sure Liam and Asher knew Finn. Either that or they liked to tackle random strangers. But they seemed nice, so the second one seemed unlikely.

"Get off me." Finn growled. He tried to push them off, but he wasn't as strong or heavy as one of them, never mind two. He was ignored and everyone became silent. Finally, after what seemed like being crushed for eternity, one by one, they got off him.

Not knowing what else to do, Aerrow held out his hand to help his friend up. Finn took it and got up.

Piper gasped. Aerrow just stood in shocked silence. When Finn, Liam and Asher stood beside each other, there was only one thing that Aerrow and Piper could think of.

Finn had no explaination; at least not a short one. He smiled awkwardly. "Family reunion?"


	3. Chapter 2: Argument

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing in a line; Asher, Liam and Finn were unmistakably related. All with blonde hair and blue eyes, same bone structure.

"Your brothers live on Terra Lyn?" Piper spoke first. "I didn't even know you had brothers!" Now she felt stupid for thinking Asher was cute.

Finn didn't answer, he felt sick. He wasn't sure whether it was seeing his family again or being tackled by his huge brothers. Maybe both. He felt like he was going to fall over any minute. He leaned against one of his brother's bikes.

"You idiot!" Liam shoved his younger brother off his bike. "You're bleeding!"

Finn hadn't noticed before, but there was a red trail going down his arm. He'd probably scraped his elbow sliding on the cobblestones. "Sorry." He muttered. Piper and Aerrow were shocked that he didn't have any comebacks.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Finn replied.

It was obvious that Finn wasn't going to explain this, so Piper had to ask. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I doubt you've told us everything." Finn replied.

"But if we were going to land on my home Terra, I would tell you guys."

Finn didn't say anything back. He didn't seem to want to talk, which was unusual for Finn.

"Hey Finny, mom misses you. How 'bout you visit her?" Asher suggested, breaking the silence.

"Don't call me that." Finn replied, not answering the question.

"Then it's settled. Home!" Even Aerrow and Piper understood he didn't want to, but what confused them was that Finn didn't object.

"Let's see… five people, two rides… how is this going to work?" Asher stroked his chin thoughtfully."

"Maybe me and Piper and Aerrow can go back to the Condor and take our rides. We could meet you at home for dinner or something." Finn offered.

"Alright. You know where you live. Bring your friends. How about seven?"

Finn shrugged. "I know where I _lived_." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"Sure. Can't wait." Finn said sarcastically. Aerrow and Piper missed the way Finn glared at his brothers.

"I'm not going to let you stand up your family." Piper said just as they got to the Condor. She and Finn had been debating whether or not they were going to Finn's the whole walk home.

"Didn't you notice what an idiot my brother was?"

"Which one?" Aerrow asked, only to correct himself after Piper glared at him. "I mean…no."

"Both." Finn answered the first question. "And you're a wuss." He added, heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Aerrow and Piper entered the kitchen, and Aerrow sat down, deciding to ignore Finn's comment. Piper grabbed a can of soda from the fridge offering Aerrow some. She sat down at the kitchen table beside him handed him a can.

"I just don't get why Finn doesn't like his brothers so much." Piper though out loud. "I mean they seemed nice…"

"But they were kind of… violent toward Finn." Aerrow admitted.

"Well, siblings fight." Piper pointed out.

"Not like my brothers!" Finn yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm sure they're not _that_ bad. You are a bit of a drama queen, Finn."

"Drama King!" Finn corrected, entering the kitchen. "And if tackling me expresses their joy of seeing me again, don't you wonder what happens when they're mad?"

Piper shrugged. "I'm sure it was an accident."

"Of course." Finn was now searching the fridge. "Because getting tackled by two guys twice your size usually ends well." He grabbed a can of root beer and sat down across from Aerrow and Piper.

Aerrow simply sat, sipping his soda, watching the two argue. He, as usual was the observer and the peacemaker if they got particularly nasty, though it didn't usually get that far, because Piper almost always won. It was actually pretty entertaining, unless either of them tried to involve him.

"Why are you so… pessimistic? I'm sure it'll be fine. And you probably didn't hit the ground that hard." Piper said.

"I'm pessimistic? Have you ever actually heard that green freak?"

"At least I don't think the 'freak' is afraid of his own family!" Piper couldn't believe that he was bringing Stork into this.

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are."

"Not of my family!" He exclaimed

"So you are afraid?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"You never fight the Cylconians, so you wouldn't know what it feels like." Finn pointed out

"I bet I could fight them better than you!"

"You wouldn't stand a chance"

"You're just lucky. If you had half the luck you had now, you'd probably be dead."

"Maybe that would be better for you."

Finn was clenching and unclenching his jaw and Piper was gripping her drink so hard Aerrow thought it would explode all over the kitchen. They were both silent for a moment, staring each other down.

"I'll bet Aerrow doesn't even want to go." Finn winced as he pressed the cold root beer against the back of his head, where there was no doubt a bruise. "Right?" They were both now concentrated on Aerrow, who didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"It doesn't matter to me." Aerrow replied. He always gave a neutral answer, whether he agreed with one of them or not.

"See?" Piper looked smug.

"He's just saying that because he's a _wuss_."

"No I'm not!" Aerrow exclaimed just as Piper said "No he isn't!"

Finn smiled angrily. "You know what, you guys are right. Aerrow isn't a wuss." His smile completely disappeared; now he just looked angry. "He's saying that because he's in love with Piper." Both Aerrow and Piper turned bright red. Finn sat, watching their faces, waiting to see what reaction his statement had gotten.

That's when Junko, whose timing wasn't always the best, came into the kitchen and began raiding the fridge. Finn turned to leave.

"Uh, guys?" Junko didn't know what had just happened. "We're out of root beer." He closed the fridge.

Finn stopped in his tracks. "Here, you can have mine, buddy." He said between clenched teeth. He tossed the drink at Junko with more force than necessary, but he missed and the drink hit the fridge with a clang. Everyone was looking at Finn now. It was silent as the can thudded to the ground and hummed slowly as it rolled back towards Finn, who stopped it with his foot and slammed it on the table.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost

(A/N: I made some changes to chapter 2, after re-reading it and noticing it makes no sense. So you might want to re-read it before this one. I'm also sorry it took me a while to write this. I didn't really have any outlines or any idea of what was going to happen. Anyways, enjoy!)

Piper stood in the hallway, preparing for what she was about to do. Hoping that there was nothing in his room for Finn to throw, she sighed and knocked on the door. "Finn, it's Piper." silence. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean any of that."

At first, nothing, but then came Finn's muffled voice. "Well, I'm not and I did"

Piper tried opening the door, but not surprisingly, it was locked. "Go away!'

Piper sighed. "Look, we're still going to your house either way. Only difference is we'll still be mad at each other."

Listening closely, Piper heard the sound of Finn's mattress squeaking, followed by footsteps. Then the door opened, just wide enough to let her through. As she entered, Finn tossed clothes and papers onto the floor to clear some room on his bed.

She sat down. "Look, I'm sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean anything."

"Yes you did." Finn snapped.

"How would you know?"

"Because it's true." Finn whispered.

"Not all of it?" Piper didn't know if she had meant it or not, but it was just something you said when you apologized.

Finn nodded.

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment.

"Did you know it was true when you said it?" Finn asked. This was the first time Piper had ever heard him use this tone. It was quiet and strained; it made him seem more mature.

"I- I don't know." Piper was surprised. Finn rarely cared what anyone said, especially her.

This time, the silence was broken by another voice, deep and fast.

"And the Nimrods lost to the Sky-Sharks last night by one point; a close match. But will the rumoured trade to the Sky-Kings affect this winning streak?"

Piper laughed, and Finn smiled tensely. He got up and started throwing everything he got his hands on across the room, trying to find his radio-alarm clock. Finally, he turned it off, after finding it under a pile of crumpled papers.

"Sorry." He went back to join Piper on the bed. "I just don't want my mom to see me, and I don't want to spend time with my brothers."

"Why?"

"I've always been the… underdog, I guess." Finn began. "And when I ran away, I wasn't-"

"Wait. You ran away?" Piper didn't want to be rude by interrupting, but she couldn't resist.

Finn nodded. "I ran away to prove that I was better. Better than they thought I was."

"But you're the best sharpshooter in the Atmos." Piper reminded him.

Finn shook his head. "If I don't think I'm all that, who will?"

"The Storm Hawks." Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to argue, Finn just smiled at her.

"Sorry for interrupting, please, keep going." Piper said.

"Well, when I ran away, I wasn't planning on coming back until I was…" Finn couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Better?" Piper suggested.

"I guess." The blonde boy shrugged. "And I'm not. I'm still a loser."

"No, you're a Storm Hawk."

"But I'm not the youngest skynight in all of Atmos, like Aerrow. I'm not the smartest of my kind, like Junko. And I'm definitely not as cute as you." He grinned.

"Finn!" Piper giggled. "Cut it out" She gave him a gently shove.

"I'm serious." He held her chin in his hand. "You're beautiful." He breathed, pulling her closer and closer.

Piper's eyes closed, and she could feel his warm breath. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Wait." She whispered. Finn let go of her, looking worried. "I-I can't do this." She saw his face fall. "I-it's just so, fast. I mean, all at once."

"Right." Finn looked hurt, devastated.

"Finn, please." Piper reached for his hand, but he shrunk away from her touch. The awkward silence was the longest that they had ever shared. And it was probably all they would ever share, thought Finn.

Once again, Piper reached for his hand, but this time, he didn't move away. His hand was limp in hers.

"Finn, what I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." He jerked his hand away. "And don't hold my hand if you feel that way."

(A/N: Another dramatic chapter... I'm not a big Piper/Finn fan, but this was just begging to happen (well, maybe not the way it did). Sadly, I have no idea what's going to happen next regarding Piper and Finn, though I have the main idea for the next chapter, which will be about something else. So if you have any ideas, let me know in a review, or a personal message. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
